The present inventor has heretofore invented an apparatus and method for efficiently lifting liquid from a shallow depth open channel flow to a higher level, as described in EP 1 122 024 and the above cross referenced patents.
This apparatus comprises a rotating wheel having straight edged flexible blades which are rotated into the flow in the same direction as the flow, and sweep liquid up from the channel flow along an upwardly and rearwardly curved housing wall and over an elevated weir edge, to thereby be raised in level.
The object of the invention is to make certain improvements to improve performance of the apparatus referred to.